Mage Adventure, an Adventure of the Ages
by Girl of Darkness10
Summary: The guild, Chosen Children, is an independant guild that travel the land of Fiore. What happens when they enter Magnolia, and get sucked up by the Anima? Edolas arc and beyond! Rated cause cursing... and Gray's stripping. Should have semi-weekly to daily updates.


_"My name is Taichi 'Tai' Kamiya."_

_"My name is Davis Motomiya."_

_"My Name is Takato Matsuki."_

_"My name is Takuya Kanbara."_

_"We are the four leaders of the currently Independent guild, Chosen Children."_

* * *

><p>Taichi 'Tai' Kamiya sighs to himself as he spars with his best friend, a t-rex like creature called Isamu. Isamu was his partner, and forever will be.<p>

It had been a few months since the entirety of his guild got together. They were all… nomads. In fact, the only people with Tai right now was his twelve year old sister and her cat.

Tai himself was fifteen, three years his sister's elder. His sister's name is Hikari, though she prefers to be called Kari. Her cat is her partner and best friend, Hitomi.

He held up his hand as a sign to stop sparring. His Crest of Courage, a magic item that showed that not only was he a Chosen Child, but also the wielder of an old magic long forgotten by many people, was becoming warm in his pants pocket.

Another Crest wielder, or perhaps one of the Crest Armor wielders was coming, and fast.

"Tai? What's wrong?" Kari asked, looking up from petting Hitomi. Well… looking down. Both cat and Kari had gotten up into a tree.

"You feel it, don't you?"

"You mean my crest heating up? Yes, why?"

"Another one of us is coming."

"Really? I hope its TK."

"Whoever they are, they're disturbing my cat nap."

"S-sorry, Hitomi…"

A boy with blue hair, holding a large green silkworm, walks to the two and their partners.

Ken Ichijouji, a past crazy person turned sane, and his partner, Mamoru. They had both the Crest of Kindness, and the Armor of Kindness.

"Oh, its you, Ken, Mamoru. Its fine… what's wrong?" Hitomi asked, her soft drawl making Ken look up from his gaze to the ground.

"You look like your brother got murdered by Raven Tail again." Isamu commented, causing him to get glares from Tai, Kari, Hitomi, Ken, and Mamoru. The orange overgrown reptile shrunk a little, "S-sorry…"

"Its fine, I got over it. It still kinda hurts…" Ken said.

"Its understandable. What did you need to tell us?" Tai asked.

"The Legendary Warriors have been found by Takato, Henry, and Rika." Ken reported, falling into a salute-like position, "Davis has already been notified by Yolei, "Each have cats."

"Good. At least, we can now invade Magnolia and get info of Raven Tail." Kari commented.

"Tell the others on your lacrima that we'll be meeting at Fukuoka. Ryo and Cyber should already be there, visiting Mr. Akiyama." Tai said, falling onto his leader persona. Ken nodded,

"Right. I'll meet you there then." he spoke. Tai and Kari nodded, and the boy and his worm ran off, Ken getting out a small Communication lacrima.

Tai and Kari began to trek to Fukuoka, a small town nearby Magnolia where the Chosen Children had their building, despite being a Independent guild. It would take at least a week for everyone to get to the building.

* * *

><p>And a week it took! After the week, all fifty-two members, twelve of them new, as they were the Legendary Warrior's adoptive children. According to lore, the Legendary Warriors had all died, just a few years before. Three years, actually.<p>

Tai quickly briefed his friends, new and old, and they set out for Magnolia.

They never knew what they'd be getting into…

They never knew they'd be learning the truth about Hitomi and the cats of the legendary warrior's children, Fire, Wolf, Storm, Snowy, Aera, and Kuro.

They never knew that they'd actually find a home.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it. <strong>

**I have converted the Digimon people to actual Fairy Tail people. :D **

**This story, well, this chapter, ends just before the Anima sucks up Magnolia. **

**Please review, follow, and favorite if you want some more Mage Adventure, an Adventure of the Ages! **


End file.
